mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bright Mac y Pear Butter
Bright Mac, nombre completo Bright McIntosh, y Pear Butter son una pareja casada de ponis terrestres y los padres de Applejack, Apple Bloom, y Big McIntosh. Aparecen físicamente en recuerdos durante el episodio de la séptima temporada La Pareja Perfecta, y son aludidos en otros medios y episodios. Desarrollo y diseños En diciembre de 2011, Lauren Faust mencionó que el paradero de los padres de Applejack no estaba planeado y que en la serie era poco probable que se mencionara que habían fallecido. Faust declaró que aunque ella quería que ese fuera el caso, “no creía que fueran a permitirlo”. En la 2016 Middle Equestrian Convention en Polonia, la diseñadora de personajes de My Little Pony Kora Kosicka declaró, en respuesta a la pregunta de un fan, que los padres de Applejack están muertos. El esquema de colores de Bright Mac es similar a los de Strawberry Sunrise, Don Neigh, "Special Delivery", "Nolan North", "Gingerbread", y Starburst, y comparte los colores de su cuero y melena con Apple Bloom. El apodo de Pear Butter es el mismo que el nombre de Buttercup, fue usado anteriormente como el nombre de una poni terrestre de la G2, y también es el mismo fundamento que el nombre de la Potranca Sin Nombre de Friends Forever – Buttercup. El 17 de noviembre de 2012, Tim Stuby bromeó diciendo que los padres de Applejack serían interpretados por y . Cuando le preguntaron en Twitter a finales de mayo de 2017 sobre su “Madre favorita de las Seis Amigas”, Jim Miller respondió “ ”. Pear Butter como joven yegua tiene una contextura similar a Plaid Stripes, "Pearly Whites", "Thunderstruck", Fluttershy de potranca, Applejack de yegua joven, Derpy de yegua joven, y Crystal Hoof. Descripción en la serie Tercera temporada La Reunión de la Familia Apple Un par de estrellas fugaces aparecen volando por el cielo sobre Sweet Apple Acres. De acuerdo con la entonces artista de storyboard Sabrina Alberghetti, quien lo implementó, las estrellas fugaces representan a los padres de Applejack; Tim Study también lo había dicho como indirecta. Quinta temporada Crusaders de la Mark Perdida Applejack le dice a Apple Bloom luego de obtener su cutie mark, “Si Mamá y Papá estuvieran aquí, estarían orgullosos de ti”. Séptima temporada Problema de la Realeza Mientras la Princesa Celestia observa los sueños de los ponis, los padres de Applejack aparecen brevemente en una burbuja de sueño cargando a una bebé Applejack. La Pareja Perfecta En este episodio, se revela y detalla la historia de amor de los padres de los hermanos Apple mediante recuerdos. Cuando eran pequeños, Bright McIntosh (de la familia Apple) conoció y se hizo amigo de Pear Butter (de la familia rival, los Pear), apodándola como “Buttercup”. Al crecer juntos, su amistad lentamente se convierte en un romance mutuo, a pesar de la desaprobación de la madre de Bright Mac, la Abuela Smith, y del padre de Pear Butter, Grand Pear. Cuando la creciente contienda entre los Apple y los Pear amenaza con separar a Bright Mac y a Pear Butter, ambos tienen una boda secreta, oficiada por la Alcaldesa, con la presencia de Burnt Oak y la Sra. Cake (sus respectivos mejores amigos). La Abuela Smith y Grand Pear pronto descubren su matrimonio, y cuando el padre de Pear Butter se rehúsa a aceptar su amor por Bright Mac, ésta renuncia a sus lazos familiares para estar con los Apple. Se desconoce cómo fallecieron Bright Mac y Pear Butter, pero su legado prevalece a través de la honestidad de Applejack, la humildad de Big Mac, el deseo de Apple Bloom de ayudar a otros a darse cuenta de su talento especial, y un gran árbol en donde crecen tanto manzanas como peras, cuyas semillas fueron plantadas la noche de su boda. Otras descripciones Libros de capítulos En el libro Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, se menciona la madre de Applejack, aunque no por su nombre, cuando la Abuela Smith le entrega a Applejack una libreta que solía pertenecerle a la madre de Applejack. PonyChat En el quinto episodio de PonyChat, "BRIGHT MAC" y "BUTTERCUP" son incluídos en el " ÁRBOL FAMILIAR DE APPLEJACK" presentado por Elle on the Inside. Citas La Pareja Perfecta :Bright Mac joven: susurrando Mamá dice que si pones una flor bajo tu mentón, hace que resplandezca. Pero eso no funciona en mí. ¿Lo ves? :Pear Butter joven: ¿Y funciona en mí? :de corazón :Bright Mac joven: No hay duda, Buttercup. :Pear Butter joven: ¿Buttercup? Me gusta ese apodo. :Pear Butter: No puedo evitarlo. Simplemente… se dio. :Bright Mac: Felices ciento treinta y un mil cuatrocientas cincuenta y seis horas de noviazgo, querida Buttercup. :Pear Butter: ¿Qué? ríe Eso es mucho más de lo que llevamos juntos. :Bright Mac: Lo sé, pero es el aniversario de la primera vez que te llamé “Buttercup”. No te preocupes si no me trajiste nada. :Pear Butter: De hecho… tengo algo. :Bright Mac: ¿Una guitarra? ¿Para mí? Pero… la guitarra No sé tocar la guitarra. :Pear Butter: Silencio, Bright. :Bright Mac: No quiero estar lejos de ti. Nunca. No estoy seguro de qué haremos, pero sí de nosotros. Tan seguro que me casaría contigo hoy. :Pear Butter: ¡Yo también! :Pear Butter: Los Apple también son mi familia ahora. Referencias de:Bright Mac und Pear Butter en:Bright Mac and Pear Butter pl:Bright Mac i Pear Butter ru:Брайт Мак и Пеа Баттер Categoría:Ponis Terrestres Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Padres Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Miembros de la familia Apple Categoría:Miembros de la familia Pear